One Way Or Another
by Civil Enough
Summary: One morning, Naruto decided to think just how unfair this all seemed. And weirdly enough, he came to the conclusion of not minding at all.


_**Summary: One morning, Naruto decided to think just how unfair this all seemed. And weirdly enough, he came to the conclusion of not minding at all. **_

***sigh* It was too much. That chapter from 'My Kind of Happiness' was too much. I kinda hated my computer for a while (whaaat?! Hate **_**myself**_**?! NO way!) So, this is practically a slight distraction. Haha~ I cure myself by writing another story from the aftermath of another one I, myself, wrote. Tsk, oh, the irony of it all. Someone please, give my runaway sanity back to me. (Oh my god, I just rhymed that sentence again!)**

**Weeeell, aside from being held hostage by the fluff bunnies till I write a thousand fluff stories for their whole clan here in Flufftopia, everything's cool here. Perfectly fine, I say.**

**-SOMEBODY **_**PLEASE**_** RESCUE ME!-**

**Disclaimer: **

**Okay, let's leave it at this:**

**Uzumaki Naruto is a property of Uchiha Sasuke.**

**And Uchiha Sasuke is a property of Uzumaki Naruto.**

**They own each other- in every pleasurable way possible.**

**And I'd be the happiest perv in the world even thought I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Two words: Senseless. Drabble. **

**It's fluffy, it's… I don't know. Kinda gave me the fuzzy feeling somehow. *shrugs* Oh well. Read it first and judge for yourself. Nobody ever listens to my warnings anyway~ *sob* Nobody, I tell you! Nooooboody! *more sniffling* **

**So? How does the emo angst suit me, eh? *lol***

"**One Way or Another"**

*******

I open my eyes. Stood up.

And just sat there.

I sat there, pondering; morning after morning.

Just sat there; brows furrowed, my naked body barely covered with a plane white bed sheet, the sunlight seeping through the parted curtains.

I sat there.

And thought.

It's unfair. Unfair.

Ridiculously unjust

Frustrating, if you may.

Uchiha Sasuke is unbelievably, extremely and absurdly unfair.

I look at the said problem, sleeping beside me so peacefully; completely unaware of my inner turmoil this very moment.

'Bastard.'

I just don't get him.

He's just so unfair.

How can he… be a prick, yet …

***

_A pale, slender arm pressed against his clothed waist._

"_Hey. Quit it."_

_He moves in closer. And a step behind from the smaller one, his back making contact with the takoyaki stand's side wall._

"_I said quit it."_

_The raven smiled and reached his hand up to the space on the wooden surface near the other's face, _

"_I'm not doing it on purpose."_

_Naruto glared at him, his eyebrows furrowing down in the middle, "I'm not stupid!"_

_A hand brushed away the blonde stray strands covering his eyes, tucking it behind a tan ear, _

"_Apparently you are, dobe. This festival's crowded thus; I have no choice but to move closer to you."_

"_Move over or I'll sue you."_

"_For what?"_

"_Molesting."_

"_That won't work."_

"_Fine. Sexual Harassment."_

"_That won't either."_

"_Child abuse."_

"_Kitsune, that doesn't make sense."_

_Frustrated, the demon vessel blew away the infuriating bangs, pouting his lips afterwards, _

"_FINE! For being in love!"_

_With those words said, pale fingers grabbed a tan hand and laid it tenderly over the Uchiha's beating heart, _

"_Guilty as charged."_

***

If possible, I felt my eyebrows scrunch deeper.

Yes. Definitely uncalled for.

You sneaky little smart ass.

Positively and obviously unfair.

And I rest my chin atop his pale shoulder, slumped ever so slightly in sleep.

I sigh.

How can he be so irritating- and cute at times?

***

"_Naru…"_

_Shifting. Rustling._

"_Naruto…"_

_A bleary eye cracks open in the darkness,_

"_What is it, Sasuke?"_

_More shifting. Slight hesitation._

"_I'm cold."_

_A pause-_

"…_Do you want my blanket?"_

_-subsequently replied with a huff._

"_No. Come here, dobe."_

_Under the cover, he feels warm arms encase him in a tight hug._

_Moments of silence pass._

_He hears another murmur, a slight gush of breath beside his ear._

"_It's unfair… how you're always so warm."_

_He hears only half of it, as he snuggles comfortably, deeper into the embrace._

"_Go back to sleep, teme."_

***

By this time, I have my arms crossed over my chest.

Uchiha Sasuke, you are one cunning, two-faced fiend.

And by all means, perceptibly and undeniably- Unfair.

How can you be so possessive- yet endearingly caring all the same?

It's just so unfair.

***

"_You know… I think I… I have bad luck nowadays."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Well, this past few weeks, everyone I stick with seems to get injured, one way or another."_

"_Does it happen to you?"_

"_No, but it does to them…"_

_A finely shaped eyebrow was raised._

"_How?"_

"_Well, first of all there's Sai. Really unusual how it all took place. I was watching him paint last Monday beside the spot under the bridge; you know where that is right?"_

_A nod._

"_Okay, so, I really don't know what happened then, but suddenly a bucket of paint fell on him and splattered all over his new painting. I was so shocked that I couldn't do anything at first,"_

_A pause._

"_It was really weird 'cuz, up until now, we don't know where that bucket of paint came from. Really strange…right?"_

"_Hn."_

"_And then there was Neji. I tried sparring with him once just this Tuesday, and when we were all worked up; he suddenly got lost in the woods… How he got lost with his byakuugan was reaaallyy suspicious, you know?"_

_Slight acknowledgement from the Uchiha._

" _Then, I found him; a minute later, clothes all torn up and badly injured. He said he fell down a cliff or something."_

"_A cliff."_

"_Yeah, I mean, he's a ninja and all, isn't he? It's really weird how he didn't do anything to save himself. Really weird."_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_Oh, next came Gaara. I was eating at Ichiraku's with him when he came to visit from Suna last Wednesday. I was really hesitant at first, with all the freaky things happening around me and all, but he insisted to come with me; saying that he could take care of himself."_

"_Stubborn, much?"_

"_Yeah, I shouldn't have let him; because, you know, I really thought he could take care of himself; he __**is**__ a Kazekage after all- then when we started eating Ramen, he just threw up!"_

_Slight twitching on the listeners lips, but the rambling blonde failed to notice._

"_Hm."_

"_Turns out, a whole bottle of salt and sugar was accidentally poured down his Ramen! Poor Gaara. I really can't guess why that happened, though; I never saw them mess up a Ramen before ever since I started eating there. Kinda freaky, really."_

_A nod._

"_Uhm, who was it then? Oh, right. It was Kiba next. We were planning on buying lots of sweets last Thursday. Well, I knew I shouldn't have made plans since, I __**thought**__ I had bad luck, right?"_

"_Right."_

"_Eh, but I still did. That was pretty careless of me, Sasuke, 'cuz you know what?_

"_What?"_

"_After a while of buying assorted candies, I forgot all about the bad luck- until when we got out of the store and then, Kiba was accused of pocketing choco bars! I don't know if he did take any, but Kiba swear he didn't do any shop lifting. But he still had to be in quarantine for some time, because the store owner found a stack of chocolate I his pockets. Confused me, really. I was with him the whole time!"_

"_Un."_

"_But you know what's worse? It's what happened to Hinata!"_

_A sudden jolt._

"_I… don't think I remember that one…"_

"_Eh? How could you remember teme, I'm just about to tell you, aren't I?"_

"_Oh. Uh. Go on."_

"_Tsk, whatever, so; as I was saying, what happened to Hinata was worse!"_

"_How?"_

"_Well, she walked up to me this Friday, and then, I started to panic. I tried to tell her it's not safe to be around me so I grabbed her hand. But, man, I was too late! She suddenly spurted blood out of her nose and fainted! Brrr, I get the chills even now when I remember!"_

"_Uhn…Good enough."_

"_Wha~?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Heh, you're really weird. Well, anyway, all in all; I was really freaked out. Every one seemed to get in trouble when they're around me."_

_Another nod._

"_So…"_

_A moment of silence._

_And the blonde boy looked up to meet expectant onyx eyes._

_He opened his mouth to say-_

"_I came here to your house, since it seems you're the only one I could spend time with without getting hurt or anything." _

_-just what the elated Uchiha's expecting._

"_Really weird, eh Sasuke?"_

"…"

_The blonde blankly stared._

"_Hey…What's so funny to laugh about, teme?"_

***

See what I mean?

That shrewd, crafty bastard.

Definitely unfair, I tell you.

Completely, and irritatingly wrong.

I sat up again straighter and turned my back on his sleeping form.

Again, I huff.

It's just unfair.

How is it… that I've come to love him this much?

***

_It was dark, tiny little sparkles of light from the dark blue sky invaded the room._

_The pale, once sleeping teen jerked awake as he heard small sobs coming from the other side of the bed._

"_Sasuke… I…"_

_He forced one sleepy eye open._

"_What… is it, Naru?"_

"_Night… mare… I had a nightmare."_

"…"

_Silence filled the air. _

_Only soft sobs can be heard, before he speaks again._

"_Aren't you… gonna say I'm too old for that?"_

_The Uchiha wipes his eyes, attempting to rub at least a little of drowsiness away._

"_I get my own nightmares too, baka."_

_A surprised gasp, and Naruto manages to keep his sniffles at bay as he scoots closer._

"_Really? What do you do?"_

_The raven shakes his head._

"_I think it wouldn't work for you."_

"_Why?"_

"_It just… won't."_

"_Well… what __**do**__ you do?"_

"_Just go back to sleep Naruto."_

"_I can't."_

_A frustrated sigh from the opposite end._

_He hesitates._

_Then turns to face the other-_

"_I think about the sun."_

_Sapphire eyes narrow in confusion._

"_Why?"_

_He stalls in his musings when he sees an unexpected, beautiful and gentle smile._

"_Because it's you dobe, it's you."_

_And just like every night, coal black orbs stare for a minute longer into beautiful, gleaming blues; then, he reaches out to wrap the smaller boy in a tight hug._

_Just before falling asleep, Sasuke manages to catch a silent and gentle murmur,_

"_So… I'll think of the moon then."_

_And he feels another set of arms drape casually around his waist in return._

***

By this time, you must have a clear view of how unfair he really is.

It's so unfair, really.

How I'm finished sorting out these confusing thoughts, and here I am.

Still beside him.

My heart thumping.

With him.

And I'm smiling.

"You're so unfair Uchiha Sasuke."

He stirs awake at that,

"Huh…? Naru?"

It's unfair how this all seems.

It's unfair how happy I feel, when sometimes I think that I don't deserve all of this.

I guess I'm still smiling.

Because now, he's smiling at me too.

It's… unfair how some say this is wrong, yet everything, just every single thing about him feels so right.

But… you know what's more unfair, Sasuke?

"I find you thinking like this everyday, Naru."

It's the fact that no matter how much I think this over and over again,

As long as it's with you, I'm sure…

"…I won't."

He looks confused now. How cute.

"What are you mumbling about, dobe? So early in the morning too."

I give him no answer, proceeding to lie back down in bed and snuggle up to him once more. He doesn't complain as he gives me another one of those reassuring embraces.

"Whatever, dobe."

I sigh contentedly.

Yes, I'm sure that as long as it's you, Uchiha Sasuke; I definitely won't have it any other way.

~**Owari**

**AGAIN; THE WARNING:**

**I will type plenty of shit here once more with no relations to the story whatsoever and you shall be forced to listen or else I'll make another crackfic so hard that you'll have to laugh and every single relative would hear it- thus, discovering your perverted design. *evil cackle* Okay, lame threat; but you get the message, right?**

*******

**Hey, this is cool- I just found another way to waste my time! You know about that occasion when everybody should be asleep and gathering energy for the rough day ahead? **

**Well I discovered cosplay!**

**It's so awesome! I didn't know my current someone was an otaku! He owns a truckload of anime costumes! With Ouran High! And Naruto! And even a real French maid outfit! **

**And you know what's the **_**BEST**_** fact of all?**

**HE COOKS AWESOME PASTA!!! *drool***

**Man, I am so gonna marry him someday.**

**Hm. On the other hand, maybe I should marry his mom? She cooks better carbonara.**

**Anyway, Aiki's really great. Perfect Uke, if I must say so myself.**

**I **_**really**_** luuurveee his pasta! **

***hearts on the background and pasta images float all over the place* **

…

**Oh… uhm, yeah; and I like him too.**

**- Comment on the story, 'kay?**

**\(^O^)/**


End file.
